


Baby Come Back

by agenthaywood



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, ward gets scared about the job for the first time, worried girlfriend skye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3892141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agenthaywood/pseuds/agenthaywood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ward wasn’t even supposed to accept the mission. Skye made him promise to take a couple of weeks off after the bullet wound he received after a scouting run.</p>
<p>Now it’s been three weeks and Ward’s comm. went down and Skye is this close to just letting her powers rip the ground open like they desperately want to.</p>
<p>“He’ll be fine, Skye.” Coulson tried to reassure her one morning.</p>
<p>“You don’t know that. He could barely walk!” Skye spat back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Come Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuna/gifts).



Baby Come Back

 

Skye was going to rip Coulson’s head off. That was decided. The mission was supposed to be simple! Go in, get the artifact, and get out. That was it. No bullshit.

 

Ward wasn’t even supposed to accept the mission. Skye made him promise to take a couple of weeks off after the bullet wound he received after a scouting run.

 

Now it’s been three weeks and Ward’s comm. went down and Skye is _this_ close to just letting her powers rip the ground open like they desperately want to.

 

“He’ll be fine, Skye.” Coulson tried to reassure her one morning.

 

“You don’t know that. He could barely walk!” Skye spat back.

 

“He took Bobbi down in sparring before he left. He’ll be fine.” Coulson reiterated.

 

Skye took a deep breath before her powers could work their way from her control. An earthquake wasn’t going to help bring Ward back any faster.

 

\--

 

The nights were the worst. Skye would just lay in their bed for a few hours tossing and turning before giving up and moving to their kitchen table to work on some algorithms for Weaver.

 

The bed was too cold without him in it.

 

The only thing that even smelled like Ward anymore was the sweatshirt she stole from him before he left. It helped put at her at ease long enough to code for a couple of hours before finally passing out on the couch.

 

She wasn’t going to sleep in the bed without him. It felt wrong.

 

\--

 

Skye was never really religious, growing up with a catholic orphanage did little to change that, but when she saw Ward walking through the gates of the PLAYGROUND she thanked every higher being she could name under the sun.

 

Skye didn’t pay any attention to the others when she took off running from the lab.

 

Ward was home.

 

Ward was safe.

 

Ward didn’t get much warning when he was nearly tackled to the ground by Skye. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck tightly and started peppering kisses all over his face.

 

“God I missed you so much.” Skye breathed out between kisses.

 

“I missed you too, baby, but can this wait until we’re not in front of an audience?” Ward asked as Skye nipped at his jaw and started attacking his neck.

 

Skye gave a sound of annoyance before prying her mouth from his neck.

 

“We can give them a show-“Skye stopped when she saw the dark in his eyes.

 

“What happened?” Skye whispered. Ward looked away without answering. Skye slid from his grip and landed on her feet.

 

“Grant, what happened out there?” Skye pushed.

 

“I’ll tell you later.” Ward squeezed her hand. Skye nodded and looked down. She saw a dark stain on his jacket and knew he must’ve gotten hurt on the way back.

 

“Let’s get you patched up.” Skye spoke softly before walking back into the lab to grab a stitch kit from the medicine cabinet.

 

Ward let her take his hand and lead him back to their suite.

 

\--

 

Skye was silent while she applied the antiseptic to Ward’s forearm. Apparently one of the guards got close with a knife before Ward could take him down. The wound itself wasn’t that deep, a few stitches and in a couple of weeks and there shouldn’t even be a scar.

 

The wound wasn’t what was concerning her. It was the darkness Skye saw swirling in Ward’s otherwise hazel eyes. He still wasn’t talking.

 

“OK, well, provided that you don’t try to out lift someone in the gym then you’re arm should be fine.” Skye tried to sound cheery but Ward’s dark eyes were distracting.

 

“What happened out there?” Skye asked once more.

 

Ward took a sip from the glass of scotch Skye poured him before she started tending to his arm.

 

“I didn’t think I was going to make it back.” Ward was quiet when he spoke.

 

“What do you mean? You’ve never worried about that before.” Skye replied.

 

“I never had anything to lose before.” Ward answered. He took Skye’s hand and tugged her out of her seat into his lap. Ward nuzzled his head into Skye’s neck and she kissed his head.

 

“Then why did you take the mission?” Skye whispered.

 

“I had the best chance of getting in and out of there without any injuries.” Ward spoke with a smug grin Skye felt on the skin of her neck.

 

“Grant, no one’s making you do any of this. You know that right? We can leave any time you want.” Skye assured him.

 

“I know, but there are things I have to make up for. And that means I have to take the occasional mission from Coulson and miss a few nights in our bed.” Ward rubbed his hand up and down Skye’s back making her relax against him.

 

“Speaking of which,” Ward stood up and picked Skye up. She wrapped her arms and legs around him and kissed the side of Ward’s head lightly before nuzzling into the crook of his neck.

 

“I know it’s been a while, and you seemed eager in the hallway, but I-“Ward was cut off by Skye giggling against his neck.

 

“It’s alright. We have all of tomorrow morning to get reacquainted with each other. We can sleep for tonight.” Skye didn’t mention how this would be the first decent night’s sleep she would have gotten in nearly a month.

 

Ward sat her down on the bed and started undressing himself as Skye pulled the covers back on the bed. Ward was down to his boxers when Skye went over to the closet. She changed out of her jeggings and sweater for one of Ward’s larger t-shirts.

 

Skye came back around to the bed and slipped under the covers curling into Ward’s side and intertwining their limbs.

 

She missed his warmth.

 

Ward’s hand came up to card threw Skye’s hair. She nuzzled against his chest as the soothing sensation eased the tension in her shoulders.

 

“I almost didn’t make it back.” Ward mumbled under his breath with his eyes closed.

 

Skye propped herself up to kiss him softly. “But you did. Go to sleep, Grant. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

 

Skye maneuvered until she was mostly lying on top of him. Her legs were mixed with his and her head was pillowed on his chest.

 

“I love you.” Ward spoke softly before falling asleep.

 

“I love you too.” Skye traced the scars on his torso from long ago. The memory was far away but still bitter to the taste.

 

The bed was finally warm, and Skye slept soundly through the night.


End file.
